Happy New Year
by Liz-Beth520
Summary: One-shot: Lorelai's plans for New Year's Eve get cancelled, so she goes to the diner to drown her sorrows in coffee and fries with Luke. They go to K.C.'s and later things take a sexy turn. Takes place during season 3, pre-Nicole/Alex, post-the four Thanksgivings episode. Fluffy and a little smutty, rating to be safe.


**Hi all! I hope you had a nice New Years! I'm back in the States! I had such a good time in England, but it feels good to be home.** **No, I haven't forgotten about Gilmore Guys, but with my semester ending and the flying and the holiday right when I got back, I've been a bit busy. I'll be working full time for the next few weeks, but I will do my best to update Gilmore Guys asap.**

 **Now, this story is something I had written for something else many years ago, and I adjusted it to fit these characters. I believe I'm correct with the timeline that neither Luke nor Lorelai were dating anyone over the holidays in season 3, so this is when I could easily place this story.**

 **I hope you enjoy! R &R!**

* * *

Lorelai just zipped up her black skirt when Sookie called at 7:00pm. Earlier that week, they had made plans to go out for drinks to celebrate the new year. But Sookie called to say that Jackson was sick, and she wanted to be home with him. When they hung up, Lorelai went into the living room and sulked on the couch next to Rory.

"What's up? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Rory asked, looking up from her book. Rory was going to spend the night at the church lock-in with Lane. No alcohol, no sex, just locked doors and acoustic Jesus songs. Jess wasn't stoked about going, but he was doing it to spend some time with Rory. Plus, there was free pizza and soda.

"Jackson's sick and Sookie can't go out tonight," Lorelai sighed. She was really bummed, but watching movies all night wouldn't be the worst way to spend New Year's.

"That's too bad," Rory said. "I'd invite you to the lock-in, but there's an age limit."

"That's okay, I'll just stay in tonight," Lorelai shrugged.

"Maybe you could hang out with Luke tonight," Rory suggested. "I doubt he has plans, since he hates holidays." Lorelai was surprised that Rory brought him up. She was also surprised that she didn't think of that first. But Lorelai shook her head.

"Luke doesn't hate holidays. He hates traditions, and capitalism, and crazy town events," Lorelai defended, and sighed dramatically. "Either way, I don't want to bother him. Maybe I'll go to K.C.'s bar and drink my sorrows, meet a nice guy, then he'll whisk me away."

"You keep thinking that, Mom," Rory laughed. She checked her watch, closed her book, and stood up. "I should get going, they lock the doors at 8:00." Rory left as Lorelai sulked in her nice outfit, not bothering to change. She looked through movies before her stomach growled. It wasn't 8:00 yet, so Lorelai figured that Luke's would still be open. She thought about changing, but laziness consumed her, as well as hunger. She grabbed her coat and got in her car to drive, because even though the thermometer said it was above freezing, Lorelai's skirt didn't do much to help keep her warm.

When Lorelai walked into Luke's, she saw that the place was empty, with no Luke in sight.

"It's like a ghost town in here," she said out loud, hoping Luke would emerge from where ever he was hiding. He peeked from the kitchen, drying a pan.

"Oh, hey," he said. He came to the counter as Lorelai sat down.

"It's empty in here, I think I just saw a tumbleweed roll by," Lorelai pointed to the floor.

"Yeah, well not a lot of people come to the diner this late on New Year's. Probably because I close in 20 minutes, mostly because I don't serve alcohol," Luke explained. He set the pan down on the counter behind him and walked over to the coffee pots.

"Well that's a shame, isn't it," Lorelai sighed. "I could use a drink right about now."

"Coffee, is the best I can do," Luke said, pouring before she could ask for a cup. He turned and set it down in front of her.

"Thank you, it's freezing outside," Lorelai said.

"So what are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"Well you see, dear Lucas, diners usually provide food, and as I cannot cook to save my life, literally, I decided to come to the place that will do the cooking for me," Lorelai said sarcastically. Luke rolled his eyes.

"I mean, weren't you going to have a girls' night with Sookie?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai said, surprised he remembered. "Jackson is sick, so she can't come out. But it's fine. I mean, my cable is out, and I can't watch the ball, which sucks. So I thought I'd either do a movie marathon or go to K.C.'s. What do you think?"

"I don't know," Luke said with his usual shrug.

"Do you have any plans?" Lorelai asked. Luke leaned against the back counter and shook his head.

"Not really. No one usually comes until lunch on the 1st, so I'm not opening until 11 tomorrow. Actually, I was also thinking about going to K.C.'s as well," Luke said.

"Do you mind if we go together?" Lorelai asked. Luke shifted uncomfortably, and Lorelai thought she overstepped a line. Things had been good between them, but since Thanksgiving, Lorelai had noticed Luke was acting more awkward than usual. Hell, she was feeling more awkward than usual.

"Yeah," Luke said. "I mean no, I mean," he sighed. "We can go after I close up." Lorelai smiled at him.

"Good," she said. Luke gave her a small smile. A cute smile.

"Good," he repeated. There was a moment of silence and tension that suspended between them.

"Good, um well in that case, I need to pack on some food to absorb the alcohol. Can I get a burger and fries please?" Lorelai ordered. Luke kept smiling and nodded.

"It'll be right out," he said. He disappeared into the kitchen and a few minutes later, he came back out with Lorelai's order. "I'm going to start cleaning up," he said after he set it in front of her. As Lorelai ate, Luke started wiping down tables. Then he was sweeping by the counter when he asked her to lift her feet.

"You look nice," Luke said, looking at the short flippy skirt. Lorelai closed her legs tighter together, feeling a rush of warmth as it filled her insides.

"Thanks," she blushed, "Sookie and I were going to go to a club in Hartford. This might be a little much for K.C.'s, don't you think?"

"Nah, I think it looks good," Luke said before looking down at himself. "I should probably change though. Um, do you wanna pick something out for me? I'm almost done with this."

"Yeah sure," Lorelai said after taking the last bite of her burger. She climbed up the stairs to his apartment and entered it. The first thing she noticed was a queen-sized bed that replaced the single bed that used to occupy the spot. Lorelai quickly moved to sit on it, bouncing a bit for good measure. After deeming it adequate, Lorelai also noticed that there was a coffee maker in the kitchen, and was curious to why since Luke didn't drink coffee. She shook off those thoughts, and focused on the task at hand. Lorelai went to the closet and picked out a blue shirt and stiff, dark jeans that he had obviously never worn before. She looked at the door, and continuing to snoop around the closet. She counted 20 different flannels and saw the suit Luke wore to his uncle's funeral last year.

"I'm not wearing a suit," Luke said from the door. Lorelai jumped a bit.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd go for it. How about this?" Lorelai held up the shirt and jeans she picked out.

"That looks fine," he said, grabbing the clothes from her before going to the bathroom. Lorelai looked around a little bit more before finding a picture on the windowsill. It was the picture Rachel took of her and Luke at the Firelight Festival. Lorelai picked up the picture to look at it closer. She had framed her copy and put it in her living room next to pictures of her other friends. She was surprised to see that Luke did the same.

"How do I look?" Luke asked, startling Lorelai once again.

"Oh," she turned around, still holding on to the picture. She checked him out, and noticed his muscled underneath his shirt.

"You're a little jumpy today," Luke chuckled. "Oh, the picture," he said sheepishly as he walked over to Lorelai to get a better look at the picture. He held the picture with her.

"You framed it," Lorelai teased him, hip-checking her friend.

"Well yeah, that's what you do to photos, isn't it?" He asked with a shrug.

"I mean it's what I did," Lorelai said, then checked him out. "You look good," she said, pointing to him.

"Good how?" He asked with a smirk.

"Good different, I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you without the hat," she said, noting that his hair was in full view. He rubbed the back of his head and blushed slightly.

"Alright, let's go," Luke said as he took my leather jacket off its hook. They walked to K.C.'s, and Lorelai scolded herself for wearing the skirt.

"It's freezing," she commented.

"You wouldn't be freezing if your skirt wasn't so short," he said. Lorelai looked at him as his face turned red, and was sure it wasn't the wind causing it. To spare them both a potentially awkward conversation, Lorelai said nothing. When they got into the bar, they saw that half of Stars Hollow was at least 4 drinks ahead of them.

"This place gets crazier every year," Lorelai laughed as they walked deeper inside.

"I don't know how it could top last year's brawl," Luke mentioned. Lorelai looked at him.

"You were here last year?" Lorelai asked, wondering how she hadn't seen him.

"Yeah, I've come here every year since I was 21," he said with a shrug. "I usually leave before midnight, but I sit in the back to keep my distance from the crazies who dance on tables." He nudged Lorelai who blushed.

"Okay that was one time three years ago, how do you even remember?"

"You do it every year, Lorelai," he laughed after he ordered a beer. Lorelai ordered a vodka soda, since she knew that Cal, the bartender, was shit at making martinis. "You don't remember last year when Jackson had to pull you and Sookie off the counter?"

"No, but that does explain the looks Andrew gave me the rest of the week," Lorelai laughed, letting the embarrassment roll off her. "How have I not noticed you here before?"

"I guess I keep to myself. And you're usually here with your friends, or with a guy, and I wouldn't want to intrude," he said with a shrug.

"Luke, you're my friend too, you would have been more than welcome to join us," Lorelai said, feeling weird about calling him a friend. _A friend I think is attractive, but still a friend._

"I'll take you up on that next time," Luke said. They moved to a table near the back where they could people-watch on their drunk neighbors. Lorelai got up to go to the bathroom and Luke went to get refills. Lorelai passed Gypsy on the way back to the table.

"Hey Lorelai, gunna see you on the tables this year?"

"Not if I can help it, but we'll see," Lorelai said.

"Is Sookie here? I heard about Jackson. He threw up right after he ate at Weston's, not a good sign," Gypsy said.

"Sookie's at home with him, actually," Lorelai said.

"I hope you're not here alone," Gypsy said. "I mean I know you're a strong independent woman, but New Year's is a time for people, you know?" Lorelai couldn't help but to smile at her friend. Gypsy was a pretty stoic woman, but alcohol made her sentimental.

"I totally agree with you, Gypsy. I actually came here with Luke," Lorelai said.

"Luke?" Gypsy asked with eyebrows raised. "Well you two have fun," she said cryptically before walking away. Lorelai processed for a moment before returning to the table where Luke sat with new drinks. Damn did he look good sitting there. She took a seat and they resumed watching the town get more and more inebriated.

"Do you have a New Year's Resolution?" Lorelai asked, trying to make conversation with her monosyllabic friend. And boy did that work. She saw the beginnings of a Luke Rant: the sigh, the hands rubbing his thighs, the leaning back. Lorelai took another sip and got comfortable.

"Resolutions are pointless! They're just unattainable goals set by unsatisfied people who never complete them! The resolutions are unrealistic. Choosing a single day to start a major life change is illogical. And January 1st has got to be the worst day to start it. Everyone wakes up dehydrated and hung over. And then the next day, they go back to work, thinking that the holiday stress is over, but then you've got a bunch of paperwork to catch up on. People wake up and try to convince themselves that 'today is the day to stop smoking,' or 'I will be nicer to people today.' It doesn't make any sense," Luke was almost out a breath by the end of his rant, taking a gulp of beer to wet his whistle.

"Is your resolution to rant more?" Lorelai asked with a serious expression. "Cuz I think you're off to a good start." Luke shook his head.

"Sorry, I just—"

"Don't like traditions, I know," Lorelai said with a smile. "Do you want to hear mine?" Lorelai asked, and Luke's face turned red.

"You have one?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just one of those unsatisfied people who never complete their resolutions," she smirked. "But they're still fun to think about."

"How so?"

"When you think about a resolution, you think about what makes, or would make, you happy. So, for example, coffee makes me happy. So I would make a resolution about not only drinking more coffee, but trying different kinds."

"Well that isn't challenging. Aren't resolutions supposed to be challenging?"

"Sometimes. Not for me though. I always to improve my daily life by changing something. Like, when I was 15, I found out that my mom got annoyed really quickly when I would make smart comments or references, so since then, I do it as much as possible."

"So you can annoy more people than just your mom?"

"If the shoe fits," Lorelai said. "One year I tried to say 'yes' to everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah, from simple stuff like 'Do you want another piece of bread,' or 'Mom, can we get the new U2 CD.' Those were easy. Chris asking me out, not so much. I think I made it a month. I still said yes more often for the rest of the year, but I used my judgement for the tougher ones."

"Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the ones you did," Luke quoted. Lorelai looked at him. "Mark Twain said that or something."

"Exactly! I guess I don't really regret most of the things I said yes to, but I might regret saying 'no' to opportunities that could have been amazing, you know?"

"What was your favorite resolution?" Luke asked. Lorelai thought for a moment then smiled a broad, almost flirty smile. Her heart quickened as she remembered.

"One year, in 1996, I made a resolution to try more places around town to eat, other than Weston's. I had gone there every other day for a year, and not giving the other restaurants a fair shot. So, I went to Teriyaki Joe's, Antonioli's, and Al's Pancake World, but none compared to Weston's. But then, one day I went to this diner with amazing coffee, and I was hooked," Lorelai said with a big smile.

"You came into my diner because of a resolution?" He asked, looking mildly pleased.

"Yup, I mean, I would have made it there eventually, but it was expedited because of the resolution, yes," Lorelai smiled. Luke looked over at her and lifted his glass to his mouth.

"Well I guess that resolution wasn't too bad," Luke said before taking another gulp.

"Not at all," Lorelai said, butterflies developing in her stomach. She didn't realize how much she actually liked him until that moment.

"What's yours this year?" He asked.

"Every month, I want to learn a new hobby. Like knitting or gardening or fishing," she said. "You could help me with that one."

"I will," he said shortly but softly. They people watched for a while, talking about the town and some shared memories. They talked about Rory and Jess, past holidays, and then they brought up the past Thanksgiving.

"You really didn't have to eat at the diner," Luke insisted. "I know how busy you were that day."

"I wanted to. Rory and I have been doing it forever, why stop tradition," she said. "Plus, you looked a little disappointed when I told you that we weren't coming."

"Really?" He asked, shifting on his stool. "I, um," Lorelai could tell that he was trying to come up with an excuse. Then he sighed. "I tried not to be, but like you said, you two always come in. I would have missed you there," he admitted. Lorelai blushed.

"I would have missed being there," Lorelai said. They shared a look, and Lorelai couldn't place Luke's expression. She had seen it a few times before. His mouth was a flat line, but the edges curved up a bit. His eyes stared directly into hers, but the gaze was soft, steady and unmoving. Lorelai felt a pull toward him, like gravity sucking her in. After that, conversation flowed freely between them.

Before long, the bar got too loud and crowded, so Luke called Kirk, who was providing rides to all the drunk people in town. They went back to the diner so Lorelai could watch the ball drop, as well as sober up with some coffee and leftover doughnuts. Lorelai wasn't dunk, but her filter was definitely depleting with her buzz. She appreciated how Luke held the doors for her as she entered the diner.

"Do you want a drink?" Luke asked as they walked up to the apartment. "I mean it's not midnight yet." HE unlocked the door, and even though they had been in the apartment just hours before, the vibe there was completely different. They where in there before as friends, but now it felt as if they were something else. Something different. And Lorelai liked it.

"Yeah sure, what do you have?" Lorelai asked as she hung her coat on the hooks by the door.

"Beer, if that's okay," he said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Beer is good," Lorelai nodded. "You know, I think I have another resolution," Lorelai said as they sat on the couch.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"I think I'm going to be completely honest from now on," Lorelai said. Luke raised his eyebrow at her.

"You weren't before? I recall a comment about my sandwiches the other day that wasn't very nice."

"That's different. I mean stop lying, to myself and to other people."

"What do you lie about?" Luke asked. "And remember, you're being honest here."

"I lie to Rory about our financial problems. I lie to Sookie about if I like her hair. I lie to you about my boyfriends," that last one slipped.

"Your boyfriends?"

"Yeah, like when I was with Max, or when Chris came back, or if I have a random blind date, I lie to you about them. I leave out details or I change a story completely," Lorelai admitted. She watched as Luke shifted.

"Why?" He asked, leaning forward, eager to hear her answer.

"Because I feel awkward talking to you about that sort of stuff."

"That you feel awkward about? You described your last stomach flu to me, in detail," Luke half-laughed.

"I don't know… I mean…" Lorelai struggled for words.

"You're really bad at this truth telling thing," Luke sighed. "Look, it's fine. You don't have to change any of that for me. Honestly, I don't mind you _not_ telling me about your boyfriends."

"That's just it! You don't want to hear it, so I feel awkward sharing it," she explained.

"You can tell me anything, you know that," Luke said. "Just cuz I don't want to hear it, doesn't mean I won't listen."

"Okay," Lorelai said slowly. "Man, this truth thing is hard," she laughed nervously. "I hope you don't ask me anything embarrassing." Just then Luke's mouth twitched to a smirk. "Luke," Lorelai warned.

"What part of me do you think is most attractive?" He asked, his mouth a full-blown smirk now.

"Oh man, every middle school girl asks that," Lorelai complained. "What is this, 20 questions? If you ask a question, I should be able to ask one too."

"I guess that makes sense. Want to make it a drinking game? Anytime you don't want to answer, take a drink?"

"That doesn't sound too bad," Lorelai said. "So to answer your question… I like your smile."

"Why my smile?" Luke asked.

"Your smile is rare. I can _maybe_ get it out of you once a day, if I'm lucky. When you smile, it makes me want to smile. I mean, don't get me wrong, you look good when you're scowling and ranting and smirking, but the smile is like a special treat to go with my meal," Lorelai admitted, surprising herself with the honestly she'd been hiding.

"Oh, well, um," Luke stuttered a bit. "Thanks. You can ask if you want."

"Um, how many women have you been with?" Lorelai asked.

"Wow, that's a little, forward," Luke said, yet he seemed a little more relaxed.

"Deal with it, Lucas," Lorelai taunted.

"Fine. I've been with a few. Rachel was my first, then there was Anna, a girlfriend from when I started the diner, a couple women here and there. I guess.. seven?"

"Oh, well who was the best?" Lorelai found herself asking. "Sorry, that was, nevermind, you don't have to answer that."

"Good, because it's been a while," Luke admitted before realizing what he said. "Oh, um."

"Yeah, me too," Lorelai sighed. She held out her beer and he clinked his against hers. "Your turn."

"What are your favorite and least favorite parts about dating?" Luke asked. Lorelai laughed lightly.

"Oh that's a good one," Lorelai thought for a moment. "My least favorite is when I can feel the separation, the disconnect between me and the guy. It's like I know when it's going to end."

"Do you always know?"

"No, I had a boyfriend in my twenties, he and I went out for almost 6 months. I was not prepared when he told me he was done with the relationship," Lorelai shrugged. "It was for the best, obviously. It just hurts less when I can't see it coming."

"I know what you mean," Luke nodded. "And your favorite part?"

"Well besides the sex," Lorelai giggled, "I'd have to say the little things, like cuddling in bed or sharing a meal. Or just going on a walk. The grand gestures are amazing, but the little, constant things are the best." Lorelai said. Luke nodded, sipping his beer.

"Luke?" Lorelai started. "Why did you say, 'I know what you mean?'"

"When Rachel came back after the first time she left, I thought I'd have her forever. I was about to ask her to marry me, but when I got back to the apartment, she was gone. She left a note, saying how sorry she was and that she'll call and be home soon. She never called, and she came back three years later."

"Oh Luke, that must have been hard."

"Yeah, it was. But then, every time she came back, my expectations were lower."

"Why do you always let her in?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She's treated you like shit, but whenever she comes back, you just go with it. You must really love her," Lorelai said, hiding the slight pain she felt in her heart.

" _Loved_ , past tense. She left for good last time because she knew I didn't feel that way about her anymore," Luke said, then laughed. "I kept that stupid letter in my wallet. Even though it reminded me how much she hurt me, it also was just important to me because it was the last I heard of her for a while. I kept it in there for years."

"How long?"

"Until 1996," Luke said quietly. Lorelai was slow and didn't pick it up right away.

"Wait, 1996, that's…" she trailed off, thinking it wasn't true. It had to be a coincidence.

"That's when I met you," Luke said. "I don't know if you remember this," he started, pulling out his wallet and picking out an old horoscope from one of the slits. Lorelai read it.

"You will meet an annoying woman today, give her coffee and she will go away," Lorelai read. The memory of that day came back to her. The diner was busy, and she was in a hurry. She was rude, but he wasn't fazed by her short suit skirt like other guys would have been. He was real, he wasn't going to please her because of her looks. He respected her more than anyone she had ever met.

"Yeah, you told me it'd bring me good luck if I kept it in my wallet. I had to choose between the horoscope and the letter. I saved the horoscope," Luke said, his eyes were serious yet warm. Inviting even.

"Wow," Lorelai was still taking it all in.

"Yeah," Luke rubbed the back of his neck. Lorelai looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:50.

"Luke, turn on the TV," Lorelai said. "It's almost time!" Luke did as he was told. He moved the TV to the windowsill so they could watch the ball drop and see the fireworks over Stars Hollow at the same time.

"Are you going to stick with the truth resolution?" Luke asked, walking back from the fridge with too fresh beers.

"Nah, I think I'll do the hobby one. I don't think they can handle the truth," Lorelai said.

" _A Few Good Men_?" Luke asked. Lorelai smiled at him and nodded.

"How about you? I know they're stupid and pointless," Lorelai said, looking up at him. "But maybe I changed your mind?" Luke took a swig.

"Yeah, I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about the Mark Twain thing from earlier. Being disappointed in the things that you didn't do than by the ones you did. I think. I want to experience more, you know? I mean, I love my life, I love the diner and—for the most part—the town and my friend. But, there are things I'd like to do, you know?"

"Like what?" Lorelai asked.

"I'd like to drive from one coast to the other. I wanna read more too, so I can keep up with Jess and Rory, you know? I want to travel. Not like big month-long trips or anything, but day trips to the beach or something."

"I thought you didn't like the beach?"

"I don't. They're crowded, parking costs too much, then there's the sun and the sand that gets everywhere, it's a mess," Luke ranted. Lorelai gave him a look, and he sighed. "So maybe not the beach, but you know what I mean. I want to be… Spontaneous."

"I've never thought of you as spontaneous," Lorelai admitted. "You're a very consistent man. I know you're going to be here in the mornings when I get breakfast, I know you'll go to the meetings if I beg. I guess those smiles of yours are a little spontaneous," Lorelai poked.

"I'll start small," Luke said gently.

"How are you going to start? Wearing button downs and ties to work?"

"I think I have an idea," Luke said with a shrug.

"Oooo tell me!" Lorelai demanded. Just then, Dick Clark and the rest of the gang start counting down from 60.

"I can't," Luke said.

"Luke, it's not like a birthday wish where it won't come true if you say it," Lorelai joked. Luke nodded.

"I know. Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow, not right now, okay?" He asked. Lorelai nodded, knowing she probably annoyed him too much already that night. "Just count."

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" They counted down together.

"Happy New Year!" Lorelai yelled, and reached over and gave Luke a hug. He reciprocated the hug, and they stood like that for a moment. Then she pulled back.

"Sooooo now can you tell me?" She asked, still in his arms.

"Maybe," he smirked.

"Oh come on!" She whined and pouted.

"Would you just stand still," he said, then he brought her in for a kiss. The kiss took Lorelai by surprise, but she kissed him back with more passion she thought she could produce. Their hands roamed each other's bodies as their tongues explored each other's mouths. After a few minutes, they parted, breathing heavily.

"Wow, that…" Lorelai started.

"That just happened," Luke said. He took a step back and looked at her. "What do you think of my resolution?"

"I don't know," Lorelai said, and Luke's heart dropped.

"What do you mean?" He asked, taking another step back. Lorelai smirked at him.

"Would you just stand still?" She said, and pulled him back to her by his collar. Her lips felt like heaven on his, and he didn't want it to end. Lucky for him, it would go farther than just kissing.

They moved away from the window and to his bed. Lorelai again was thankful that it was bigger, and wondered if her comments had been part of the decision to upgrade. Luke moved to sit on the bed, and Lorelai straddled his lap, slipping his already open shirt off his shoulders. And then they really got into it. After ten minutes, they were laid there, bare chest to bare chest, kissing and touching and grinding against each other as if they were teenagers. After a while, things began to slow down as they lost stamina.

"I'm going to be honest, I haven't had sex in three months," Lorelai admitted.

"Well, the only thing holding us back is our underwear," Luke said with a flirty smile. "Do you want to do this?"

"Yes, I do," Lorelai said. She reached up and kissed him again. Luke kissed back, then rolled over to grab a condom from his nightstand. She shook her head.

"What?" He asked.

"In a minute," she gave him a flirty smirk. She shimmied down to his bottom half, and took off his boxers, exposing his hard member. She slowly wrapped her hand around it, and Luke instantly reacted. Lorelai smiled at herself, then leaned down and kissed the head of his cock. She slowly moved her mouth down his member, him groaning quietly in response. Lorelai lightly massaged his balls as she flicked her tongue across the thick vein on his shaft, and Luke moaned louder. After a few minutes, she emerged and was ready to put the condom on him, when he stopped her.

"In a minute," he smirked at her. Got up and laid her down on the bed. He took of her thong and left a trail of kisses from her belly button to her pubic area. He spread her labia lips, then gave a long lick over her clit. He licked and sucked slowly at first, then slipped two fingers inside her as he paid close attention to her bud. He moved his fingers slowly in and out of her as he flicked his tongue, causing Lorelai to squirm with pleasure. Lorelai couldn't believe she was with a guy who was more than willing to take the time to get her off first. She orgasmed after ten minutes, and that was the most powerful climax she ever experienced.

"Now?" Lorelai asked. Luke smiled.

"Now," he said, and he grabbed the condom and put it on. He raised himself and aligned his hips with hers. Then he entered her, and they had never felt more connected to a sexual partner. Like a drum, they moved with a rhythm.

They kissed and held each other as they adjusted their positions. Missionary at first, then Luke moved her legs and held them to his chest, and her feet were behind his head. That's the position that Lorelai got off to again, as she rubbed her clit while he penetrated her. They went back to missionary so he could pay attention to her breasts as well as her lips. Lorelai didn't mind his taking control, not at all.

As the temperature got hotter, so did the sex. Lorelai scratched his back as he nipped her neck and massaged her chest. He touched her in ways she hadn't experienced in years, and some ways she never felt before. As they clung together, the last of their energy went into the best sexual climax either of them ever had.

Luke went to the bathroom to take care of the condom, and brought a warm wash rag to clean up Lorelai. She felt pampered as she laid there. Luke got back into bed and Lorelai cuddled up to him right away.

"I think I like your resolution, whatever it was," Lorelai said.

"Well actually it was to have sex with as many women as possible, you were just the closest," Luke said. Lorelai looked up in disbelief, but when she saw the smile on his face, and smacked his bare chest and they laughed. When they settled down, Lorelai sighed.

"It's all different now," she said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Luke asked. Lorelai kissed his chest.

"I sure hope not," she said. Then she sat up. "Luke, is this, is this just a sex thing?"

"What do you want?"

"I asked you first," Lorelai said immaturely.

"Lorelai, if the horoscope tells you anything, it should tell you that I will always be here for you. Whether it's as a friend or something more. I would, however, really, really like to be more. Lorelai, I'm all in," Luke said. Lorelai processed this information. She looked at him, and leaned in for a kiss.

"Luke Danes, are you saying you want to go steady with me?" Lorelai asked. Luke rolled his eyes but nodded and smiled.

"I guess I am," he said. Lorelai smiled and kissed him again. And again. As the new year began, so did their relationship. As Luke slept, Lorelai thought about how her life had changed so much in one day. She woke up single, she woke up with a friend, then she had sex with that friend, and now she was dating that friend. She always knew there was something between her and Luke, but she was always afraid to take action.

"Happy New Year," Luke whispered to her.

"Happy New Year," Lorelai whispered back. She smiled as she slipping into dreamland, happy that Luke's first New Year's resolution brought them together, just as her resolution all those years prior caused them to meet. _Happy New Year._

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Let me know in the comments!**

 **I should have a new chapter of Gilmore guys up in the next couple of weeks, hopefully before the new semester starts. Everyone stay warm (it's 3 degrees in Wisconsin right now) and college students, enjoy the rest of your winter break!**


End file.
